


Give Me a Break

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gourrina - Freeform, Gourry is a sneaky bastard, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipples, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, PWOP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Waiters & Waitresses, Whipped Cream, Woman on Top, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: I found a cute fan-art of Lina & Gourry kissing while wearing their outfits from the Slayers Cafe event, so I guess you can call that an inspiration.  It's been a while and we could all use some Gourrina lovey dovey action.Of course I had to drag it into lemon territory.  Sweet, sweet, vanilla lemon!!
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev & Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Give Me a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, after over a year I finally finished writing something else!! So happy to finally move this one into my 'complete' folder. It should have been done months ago, really.
> 
> I wanted to write a sexy little LG fic with our heroes in their outfits from the Slayers Café event that took place in Japan earlier this year (just before the ‘rona). There was a cute fan-art of them kissing I found on Pixiv, so I guess you can call that an inspiration. Of course I had to drag it into lemon territory. Sweet, sweet, vanilla lemon!!
> 
> If you’re unfamiliar with the event, a quick google will aid you. But basically, Gourry is dressed as a waiter, in slacks, a white button down, a vest, and an apron (and his hair in twin braids, because you know, food safety). Lina’s waitress outfit is adorable; a white & blue checkered skirt with a matching cropped jacket, and ankle socks, with a bow in her hair. I took creative liberty with providing a back story to the café. There is no validity to it.

“Ahh! Finally, I can sit DOWN for a minute!” Lina sighed to herself as she flung herself onto the couch with more force than was really necessary, sending one of the throw pillows tumbling to the floor. It was a surprisingly comfortable piece of furniture for an employee break room, and she was not about to complain. After being on her feet waiting tables for the last five hours with barely any time to rest, she would have been happy enough to sit on a wooden crate. The couch cushions felt heavenly.

What a pain in the butt, having to play waitress for three weeks, but it had to be done. Amelia had signed up the sorcereress, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and (somehow) Xellos to help out in the café her father was running. At least it was only a limited time event. Truth be told, Lina had been shocked to find Naga helping out as well, although per usual, she was about as helpful being a waitress as… well, Naga. At least Amelia helped to cover and make right the many mistakes the self-proclaimed “White Serpent” tended to make. 

Gourry had been turned out to be a remarkably good server. His cheerful nature and good looks won over many female patrons (and a few males), and even when he made mistakes, somehow the customers did not get angry. Zel had been assigned to the bar, where he also seemed to excel, despite having to occasionally deal with Xellos’ antics.

Lina lifted her glass of ice water to take a good, long sip. She had already demolished her lunch, and was contemplating taking a cat-nap before going back to complete her shift. But before that, she planned to enjoy a much-needed dessert: a fancy mini-cake adorned with fresh whipped cream she had swiped from the kitchen. It smelled and looked fantastic, and she had already forgotten what it was called. She set the half-emptied glass on the coffee table and slid her feet out of her shoes; it was in poor taste, but she was alone in the break room, and frankly did not care. Just getting to wiggle her toes outside of the uniform shoes felt great.

The redhead yawned widely, not bothering to cover her mouth, when the sound of the break room door opening caught her attention. “Hey, Gourry,” she remarked casually as he stepped in. “I’m surprised they let you take your break at the same time with how busy it is.”

“I didn’t ask. I just left,” he smiled.

“What? That’s not fair! I had to ask permission.”

Gourry shrugged, “Sorry. Phil didn’t say anything, and I walked right past him.”

Lina frowned, but decided to let the issue drop. “Oh well, whatever…”

Gourry shut the door behind him, grinning as he silently pressed in the lock on the knob, before crossing the short distance of the room. He untied and removed his apron before sitting next to Lina.

She glanced around at all of the other available places to sit, including two chairs, a loveseat, and a bench and grumbled. Apparently she would not be taking that nap. “Really? You need to sit here?” She did not attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice.

“I suppose I don’t need to, per say… How about here instead?” He stood suddenly and moved so he was kneeling in front of Lina. Her eyes widened in surprise as he leaned in close. “When I sit next to you it would be harder to do this.” With one hand on the side of her cheek, and the other on her waist he guided her face to his for a kiss.

Stunned, Lina mumbled into his mouth, and tried to pull back, but Gourry was unrelenting. The next time she mumbled a curse at him, he used the opportunity to sneak his tongue past her lips, and her annoyance morphed. She whimpered slightly, but found herself returning the kiss, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hold him tightly against her.

After several moments, they broke the kiss, both panting, and Lina’s eyes narrowed. “Is this the reason why you took your break at the same time as me?”

“Maybe…” he replied in a sing-song voice. “You look like you could use some stress relief…”

A faint blush crept across her pale cheeks at the implication. “I-I don’t think I even have half an hour left…”

“That just means I need to make you scream faster than usual.”

“We can’t do that here! What if someone comes looking for us?”

“I locked the door.”

“Phil has a key!”

“You mean these?” He held up key-ring with several keys dangling from it, making sure Lina saw it, before tossing it off to the side. He could not help but notice Lina’s dessert on the side table, but his mind was focused elsewhere. Sex with Lina was one of the few things in his life more desirable than food. “And there are no windows in here, so nobody will see us.” Leaning in, he kissed along her jawbone before nudging further down to tickle her neck with his lips. “And you look so cute in your little waitress outfit…”

Before Lina could reply, she felt the blouse of her uniform loosen as Gourry popped open the single button in the center of her chest, and the brooch at her collar. “H-hey, I didn’t agree to-!” Her breath caught in her throat as her blonde lover grasped the fitted black crop-top beneath her blouse and jerked the fabric up. Her breasts spilled out, and the blush across her face spread to her ears.

“Dammit, Gourry, wait a min-!” But Gourry crushed his lips to hers again, as she felt her resolve dwindling. Not a second was wasted as he cupped her bare breasts and pressed them together, while gently massaging her nipples with thumbs and index fingers. He knew exactly how she liked her foreplay. She could not contain the guttural moan that escaped her lips. The black top was so snug, almost like a sports bra, and she realized her breasts were especially sensitive the moment they were freed from the stretchy fabric. It was almost embarrassing how quickly her nipples became hard.

“At least these are honest,” he whispered in her ear before lowering his face to take one of those pink buds into his mouth.

Her own mouth now free, Lina gasped as she clung to Gourry’s shoulders. His tongue traced circles around the stiffened nub, barely touching it, before he exhaled over her flesh. Goosebumps appeared as she gasped again, but it was cut short when he descended to suck the nipple directly. 

“Gourry!” She called his name as her head dropped forward.

His plan was proceeding just as he wanted. While Lina was preoccupied with his attentions to her breasts, she barely noticed that he had eased her knees apart. His palm slid up under her skirt, caressing the inside of her thigh. But it certainly WAS noticeable when he pressed his thumb to the center of her panties and slowly began to rub the juncture between her legs.

Her shoulders trembling, she glared down at him. “Y-you bastard, you’re really not going to give up on this, are you?”

“You mean you’d be okay if I stopped here?” He slipped his hand inside her panties to glide his middle finger around her slick center, causing Lina to whimper. But the wondrous sensation was only fleeting, as Gourry removed his hands after less than ten seconds. “You’d be able to go back to work like this?”

The petite redhead snarled, a mixture of frustration, annoyance, and unfulfilled lust. She could barely believe Gourry had gotten her wound up so fast (and so efficiently!), but it was certainly true; simply going back to her job while she was this aroused would be torture. Oh well, might as well embrace it!

Pretending to sound defeated, she planted her feet on the floor so she could lift her hips, and reached under her skirt. She locked eyes with her lover as she tugged her panties down, letting them drop to her ankles. To her confusion, she heard Gourry stifle a chuckle, and she frowned. “What are you snickering about?”

“Oh nothing… I was just thinking how hot it would be if you were out there working with no panties under your skirt.”

Lina felt her face flush again. “There’s NO WAY I’m doing that!”

Gourry leaned in to touch his nose to hers. “I know, I know. I wasn’t saying you should. But it would be really hot… Something only you and I would know about…” He kissed the corner of her mouth before kissing her for real again. His hand was up her skirt once more, and she moaned into his mouth as he stroked her with his fingers. 

“I guess… that would be exciting,” she panted. “But NO WAY am I doing it.”

Gourry pretended to pout. “That’s too bad. Though I wouldn’t want anyone else peeking at you… After we finished work I could just take you and fuck you over a table.”

The comment caught her off-guard, but fortunately she was ready with a retort. “We could still do that when we go home…”

Gourry was taken aback for a moment, “Is that a promise?” 

“If I’m not too tired.”

“I won’t let you sleep,” he whispered as his middle finger sunk inside her.

She cried out and gripped Gourry’s shoulders as she unconsciously bucked her hips against his hand. Being stroked so deeply drove her arousal through the roof faster than she thought possible. The apprehension about being heard or even worse, caught, added another exciting angle to the situation. They tended to keep their bedroom antics in the bedroom; or at the least, within their home, and doing it in a public place was just too dirty.

Gourry had learned to be surprisingly nimble and clever with his hands during his time pleasuring the petite redhead. He added a second finger so smoothly and discretely that Lina felt no discomfort, but moaned in that delicious way he loved and kissed him again. With his free hand, he swiftly opened his dress pants to free his erection. He knew Lina was not ready yet. Inhaling deeply, both to steady himself and to relish in Lina’s tangy scent, he also caught a whiff of that cake again…

The sorceress couldn’t seem to stop herself as she repeatedly kissed the blonde swordsman while he pumped two digits within her tight passage. She moved on to kiss along his jawline, then nudged his collar aside to latch onto his neck, pleased at the low growl it produced. Suddenly, the sound of silverware clinking on a plate nearby rang clearly in her ears. My cake! The thought dimly cut through her lust-filled mind.

“Hands off the pastry!” she sneered into his ear, a sharp fang scraping against the earlobe.

“I’d say don’t get your panties in a twist, but you already dropped them,” he smirked. “But I’m not going for the cake…”

“What?”

“Hold up your skirt,” he commanded softly.

Curious, Lina did as he requested and lifted the hem of her skirt, along with the number of fluffy tulle slips beneath it. She did not have much time to dwell on the reason why, and sucked in a sudden breath. The whipped cream was cool and tickled her sensitive folds as he coated her heated skin with the fluffy white substance. “Wh-what?” she gasped breathlessly.

“You look good enough to eat,” Gourry murmured while licking his lips. 

The petite redhead had no further time to prepare when he ducked his head down and attacked with his tongue, causing her to cry out. He lapped at the cream, starting at the bottom, closer to the couch, and licking the full length of her slit. Bottom to top, bottom to top, and over again… After several thorough licks, he used his thumbs to further spread her folds, and decided to taste as deeply as he could reach, and not leave a single drop of cream behind. His nose bumped into her clit as he pressed his tongue into her, and Lina found herself shouting his name. One hand grasped his hair, while the other gripped her skirts so tightly she feared she may tear through it (though did not particularly care if she did).

She planted her feet on the edge of the couch and thrust her hips into Gourry’s face, barely aware that he reached over to swipe more cream from the plate to slather it over her privates. The coolness of the cream caused her to yelp. The swordsman licked most of the confection off in one swift motion before sliding two fingers into her and promptly scissoring her from within. 

She saw stars behind squeezed-shut eyelids before she came suddenly with a half-wail, which she quickly broke off by biting her fist. 

“Scream for me, Lina…” he leaned in to pull her hand away from her mouth, though he contradicted himself as his lips met hers. Lina still fulfilled his wish as she screamed into his mouth and grabbed his shoulders to pull him firmly against her quivering form. She could taste the whipped cream and herself on his tongue.

Gourry continued to move his fingers, slowly now, as she wound down. She kissed the swordsman repeatedly, as if someone would steal him away if she were to stop. Eventually she broke away to catch her breath, and found her lover smiling smugly, clearly pleased with himself. 

“I didn’t think you’d mind if I stole a taste of your cream,” he said as he removed his fingers, before bringing them up to thoroughly lick them clean.

She smiled back. “Y-yes, that was… acceptable,” she rasped, her throat dry. Even post-climax, she could be snarky.

“After that nice little snack, I think I’m ready for my dessert now.”

“Oh, really? I think I should finish my dessert before you steal it from me.” She straightened, and reached for the slice of cake. The look of disappointment that flashed across Gourry’s face was short-lived, as she redirected and suddenly his cock was surrounded by her hot little hand.

The sound that escaped his lips was so bizarre that Lina did not hold back a slight chuckle; it was always empowering to know how he was just as stupid for her as she was for him. The knowledge she could cause him to nearly lose his mind by simply touching him was a wonderful ego boost. Not to mention she genuinely enjoyed watching him lose it. She pumped the length a couple of times before gliding her palm across the tip, barely making contact.

Gourry grit his teeth, murmuring his approval. Pleasuring Lina had already made him plenty hard enough, and while he would certainly not usually pass up on a lovely hand job, he was dimly aware that time was not in their favor. Still, he let her stroke and tease him for a couple of minutes – he couldn’t say no to just a few minutes after all – before he wanted more.

“That’s enough of that,” he breathed out shakily, taking Lina’s hands away.

“That’s all you can handle?”

The swordsman-turned-waiter for the day reached around Lina’s waist and deftly unzipped her skirt. It was impressive really. Lina had had to zipper it in front then turn it around when she had dressed earlier that day. He motioned for her to stand, and she did so with wobbly knees, and allowed the skirt to fall to the floor. Gourry removed the tulle slips, and used the opportunity to caress her thighs in the process. With her blouse open and shirt pulled up, she was left bare down to her ankles, her feet still covered in socks.

“You better help me get dressed again,” she warned him as he swiftly reversed their positions so he was sitting on the couch with Lina standing before him. His slim-fitting dress pants stayed in place and did not fall as he moved. “You could at least take your pants off… You got me practically naked here.”

“Don’t need to.” He easily lifted the redhead onto his lap, groaning as their privates finally touched, even though he was dying to get inside and fuck her silly.

Lina straightened, her knees planted on either side of Gourry’s thighs, and gave him one of her trademark sneering smiles. “After you basically forced yourself on me, I have to be on top and do all the work?”

“That’s one way of seeing it… Or, you can see it as me giving you control. Although, you did say we don’t have much time.”

“That’s true. But I already came… You’re still like this.” She slid forward, pressing her damp nethers more fully against his shaft. The sensation gave her a delicious little jolt and shiver of pleasure. She wished she had more time to tease him, but truth be told, she wanted it just as much as he did.

Gourry rested his hands on her bare hips, his fingers sliding around towards her backside to grab her ass. “You know I only get like this because of you,” he said as he stroked her skin. 

“It better only be because of me,” she grinned, and in one smooth motion lowered her hips, allowing Gourry’s length to sink inside her completely. She leaned her head back and groaned in tandem with her lover, while his fingers pressed into her flesh.

“Damn,” he grated, “Why did I tease you for so long when this feels so damned good?”

“Because… you know I’m more appreciative… when you make me cum once first,” she replied as she splayed her legs further, hoping to work him deeper inside.

“That’s true…” He bucked upwards to help further her goal, and she yelped. Gourry held that pose and let Lina work her hips on him. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her face contort as she moved around; and of course being buried inside her heat was even better. She began to pump him slowly, and when she sunk down as low as she could, he swooped in to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Gourry!” she cried as the sensitive little nub was sucked. She held onto his shoulders for support, further pushing her breasts into his face (not that the swordsman-waiter minded in the least). Her hips began to gyrate and sway as her arousal skyrocketed. Without realizing it, her weight was pressing harder into Gourry’s chest, when suddenly –

“What!?” they blurted out together as the back section of the couch gave way, and reclined backwards. A stunned Gourry wound up flat on his back with an equally stunned Lina sitting atop him, still straddling his lap. 

“A futon?” she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. “I wish we would’ve known that sooner…”

“Well, we know now!” Gourry pulled Lina down, allowing his mouth to reach her breasts once again and encouraging her to work her hips once more. He loved having her on top (or any position, really), and did not want her to become distracted.

Lina moaned softly and adjusted her legs so she was no longer resting on her knees, and held herself up with her palms pressed into the couch cushion. With her legs more free, she raised and dropped her hips faster. Gourry growled his approval as he embraced the petite woman, and used his new position to buck up firmly.

“Oh…” she whined, “Hold my hips, dammit!”

“Really?” 

“Yes, really!” She squealed as he complied and hit a particularly good and deep spot.

“What’s the rush?” Gourry grinned, and then blanched as Lina leered down at him. “Oh, yeah…” He had forgotten, though momentarily.

“Bring your knees up,” he commanded. Lina did so, while not removing herself from his groin; she had to sit up straight now, her feet placed on the futon’s cushions. She seemed uncertain, and a bit unbalanced, until Gourry pulled up into a sitting position. He folded his legs beneath her, and encouraged the redhead to wrap hers around his waist.

“Yes…” she sighed happily as her lover used the cushion to help bounce rapidly, impaling her again and again. She embraced him as he worked his hands between their chests to fondle her breasts. Her walls pulsed and tightened on him in response; she was able to do it of her own volition, but on occasion it was involuntary too. The mixture was heavenly for her lover (and she had no complaints either).

Their lips met in a frenzied kiss as Lina attempted to squeeze and bounce on his lap at the same time. Gourry pinched both her nipples at once and felt his lover clench up. Her hips ground against him as she whimpered first, but the sound quickly morphed to a higher pitched cry as she broke off their kiss. The swordsman suddenly moved his hands to her lovely rear, spreading the cheeks slightly as his digits dug into her flesh. 

She chanted his name over and over as if it were a spell, as she climaxed again. She clenched with all her might, her legs nearly crushing him against her. The euphoric feeling she felt was promptly experienced by Gourry as well, as he spilled inside her, his hips pumping up again and again. The desire to fill Lina’s body with his spent passion was the only thing on his mind as he ducked his head into her neck, kissing and sucking along her collarbone. He grit his teeth, groaning loudly, before letting out a shaky, drawn-out sigh. His hips shifted involuntarily, his member twitching inside Lina’s still sensitive channel, causing her to shiver. 

“It’s so hot…” she whispered, her hips moving in tiny circular motions atop his lap.

Gourry winced slightly, but smiled and kissed her cheek. “What is hot, exactly? The room, you… or me?”

“Mm,” she murmured, “all of the above… But mostly little Gourry.” Willing her lower regions to relax, and with Gourry’s assistance, she untangled her legs and carefully stood up. Her face flushed a deeper red when she took in the sight of his lap.

Gourry noticed her expression, and followed her eyes to his lap. “We made a bit of a mess, didn’t we? ‘Good thing I have an apron!” he laughed.

Lina sighed as her face met the palm of her hand. “I just hope nobody notices… what if it smells?!” Her tone became frantic, terrified of the possibility of being found out.

“I’ll spill some wine or something on my pants, just in case. That should mask the smell, if there is any. Don’t worry.” He produced a handkerchief from his pocket to clean himself off.

Before he could do anything, Lina snatched the cloth from him. “A lady’s … parts are more sensitive! You can use the napkin I brought.” She turned away as Gourry sighed briefly.

“Sure thing… Does that mean I get the cake that came with it?”

The redhead spun around, instantly lifting the plate off the side table. “Not a chance!” Throwing any sense of decorum or modesty aside, she picked up the cake with her hand and took a huge bite. She had not had any time to fix her clothing yet, and it was highly amusing (and perhaps even more erotic) to Gourry as he watched her eat while still practically nude.

“That’s really hot, Lina…” he said dreamily. She took another bite, while a drop of the semi-melted whipped cream slid from the plate and landed on her left breast. Gourry inhaled sharply, and Lina shook her head.

“We don’t have time for another. We barely had time for the first!” Considering for a moment, she wiped off the cream with her index finger, then while meeting Gourry’s gaze, slowly and sensuously licked it off. She grinned before sliding the entire digit into her mouth, encircling her lips around it.

Gourry’s face flushed and he quickly looked away, willing his mind to think about ANYTHING else so he would not get hard again. 

Lina giggled and set the plate back on the table, the sound alerting the swordsman’s senses. The sweet aroma caught his attention next, and when he turned back, she was holding a decent sized chunk of cake in front of his face. “Say ‘ahh!’” Though she did not wait, and promptly pushed the confection past his lips and into his mouth.

At least she shared a little bit with him. Gourry chewed the cake; it was as tasty as it looked, possibly more. He watched, slightly dazed, as Lina began donning her uniform once again. It was too bad really. He was still horny, and Lina’s little display, plus the idea of taking her over a table, certainly did not help his situation. But he was an adult; he could keep himself in control. At least until they were alone again.

“Help me with my skirt,” she commanded suddenly. He had been so lost in his amorous thoughts he had barely noticed that she was dressed again. She gestured with her chin to the zipper of her checkered skirt.

Shaking his head to clear his mind first, he then stood up, but took a quick few seconds to clean the mess from his lap and pants. After his trousers were back in order, he did as Lina ordered and zipped up the garment. Once finished, he steered her by the waist (the feel of her bare belly under his hands was so tantalizing) to his chest so he could kiss her gently.

The petite sorceress stood on her tiptoes to better reach his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments she broke away and licked her lips; he tasted of cake, even sweeter than usual.

“We’d better get back,” she said, and moved to escape his grasp, but Gourry pulled her back.

“Don’t forget about tonight,” he smiled his normal, cheery smile; but there was something different about the tone of his voice…

Lina’s eyes widened. “Well, if YOU remember, I said if I wasn’t tired we would do that.”

The swordsman-turned-waiter grinned. “It looks like I’ll be covering half of your customers for the rest of the day!”

.

.

.

Omake: 

"Before we go back, we should get the room in order," Lina advised as she gathered up her empty plate, fork, and glass. "You should probably throw that napkin away..."

"Already did that." Gourry moved behind the futon to fix the reclined back section. He frowned as he attempted to move the cushion as reality dawned on him. 

"Come on, what's the hold up?" Lina asked as she headed to the door, but turned her head to see what Gourry was doing.

"This is not a futon."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to base the majority of my fics on what Lina is wearing. Is clothing choice a fetish or something I don’t know about?
> 
> I would have killed to go to the Slayers Café event!! So much cool merchandise! 
> 
> **I have a second chapter in mind for this one!! Can you guess what it may be? ;)**
> 
> They haven’t been updated them in forever, but feel free to visit my art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242
> 
> Pixiv & HF have the more naughty stuff, of course.


End file.
